A Perfect Puzzle Piece
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Ty comes to Heartland, from a horrible place. He wants a new start on life, but along the way he meets Amy. He pretends that he doesnt like her, but that doesnt get him very far. Amy's mother just died 3 months ago, but she is now back to normal. R&R plz!
1. Meeting Ty For The First Time

That day. It was the best day. I met Ty Bordon. And I fell in love immediately. Though he wasn't like any normal teenager I have ever met. But I haven't met many guys though. My Grandpa warned me about him. For reasons I was not sure. He wouldn't tell me anything, he just said 'Please stay clear of Ty Bordon'. I was so confused, but I followed his orders. After one month of liking him from a distance, I finally got up the courage to talk to him. I walked up to him, he stopped doing what he was doing, and looked up at me. I took out my hand, for him to shake. He shook it.

"Hi, I am Amy Fleming. You are?" I asked. Trying to make conversation. He looked at me and didn't say a thing. "Ok, are you enjoying work here at Heartland? We try to make sure everybody has a good time working here." I smiled.

"Ok…." He spoke for probably one of the first times being here. "And I don't really give a crap. So can you like leave me alone, Amy Fleming?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

"Ya, this is why my grandfather, Jack told me to stay clear of you. You're an ass." I said, starting to walk away. He sighed.

"Ok, I am sorry. I am Ty Borden. I am sorry, I just don't want to get sent back to where I came from. It was hell there. If your grandfather catches me talking with you, he might send me back. I hated that place. It was horrible." Ty explained toe me. Now that I know him, he isn't such a bad guy.

"Where was it, the place that you hate. And came from?" I asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it, sorry. So, I don't know what else to say, really. But I am really glad to meet you!" Ty smiled, I never knew how much his smile could make me smile.

"Neither do I, but I should probably let you get back to your work. I don't want my grandfather to get angry at you, because of me. Talk again soon?" I asked, starting to turn away.

"Yeah, defiantly." He smiled, going back to shovelling manure into a wheel barrow. I decided to go back to him and help, 'cause that is the nice thing to do.

After I was done helping Ty with the horse poo, I walked into the house, and Grandpa walked over to me, glaring. I knew this was gonna be a good fight we were gonna have.

"Where in the hell were you?" He practically yelled.

"And why does it matter, I was just helping Ty with the Manure. I am not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself!" I yelled.

"I don't want you talking to him. He is a bad influence." Jack told me.

"I don't care! He is nice, and really he doesn't seem like a bad influence at all. He is nice, really nice. Ok, I can take care of myself." I walked into my room. Lou who was listening to the fight ran after me. Of course.

I slammed my door, before Lou got up the stairs. I took out my phone and called Soraya. She picked up saying hello.

"Hey Soraya, I just got into yet another fight with Jack. It seems that every time that happens I call you. Haha, sorry 'bout that." I smiled, laughing at the thought.

"Hey hey, it's ok, I love hearing your voice! So what was the fight about?" Soraya asked.

"Ok. And it was about this new guy Ty. He is telling me to not talk to him because he is a bad person, when grandpa hasn't even talked to him let alone got to know him. I have." I told her.

"Don't be really mad at him, ok? He is your grandpa and all, so love him till the end of time." Soraya told me.

"You tell me that every time!" I laughed.

"Because it is true and maybe sometime you will decide to go with that advice. Because it is very, very true." Soraya told me.

"Ya, well I gotta go. Bye sista!" I said.

"Bye!" We both hung up.

Lou came into my room, an hour later telling me it was supper time. I walked downstairs with her, seeing him. The guy. Ty. He was in my dinning room. I was acting like he was famous! I sat in my normal seat, which was now right beside Ty's! Hell ya! I smiled at him, getting some of the mashed potato's. I passed it over to Ty. Our hands touching. I felt a spark, when our hands touched. I pulled away quickly, he looked into my eyes. I looked into his. Jack was watching us all supper, growing more and more suspicious, by the minute. Finally he got tired of it. "Tomorrow you guys are not sitting beside each other!" Then he stormed out of the room. "God!" I yelled. "He always does this! Ok, why does he hate you so much? What the hell did you do?" I asked, looking directly at Ty.

"I DON'T feel like talking about it! Will you just leave me alone already?" Ty yelled, getting up and storming out of the dining room. Lou watched me in confusion. What was happening?

After supper was done, and I was dishes I went into the barn up the stairs to where Ty was sleeping for the next little while. He looked at me, and then looked away. "What do you want?" Finally came out of his mouth. I looked at him, tears starting to come to my eyes.

"You never answered my question. Either of them. Why does my grandpa hate you? What did you do? I don't know why it is so hard for you to be able to answer. I just don't." I sighed, sitting on his bed.

"I am sorry. When I was quite young my mom married this horrible person. He hit her, me too. Finally my mom sent me away. She couldn't stand for me to get hurt. He almost killed me. I got sent to this-this place. An orphanage. And that was where I have been for the longest time. Longer then I can remember. I did some bad things. Things I regret so much. So I was sent here to remember who I was I think. It is working so far. That is my life. Not a good one." Ty explained. I couldn't believe I just got him to explain that to me. It obviously hurt him bad.

"Have you had any contact with your mom sense she sent you away?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No I haven't. I haven't seen my mom since I was- since I was twelve years old. And I am eighteen right now. Six years of having no mother in my life." Ty told me.

"Oh, my mother. She died a couple months ago. A horrible tragedy. It really was. I wouldn't do anything for 3 months. My grandpa eventually got so angry at me because I wouldn't do anything. I wouldn't work with my horses anymore. I was not the best time for me." I explained to him.

"Wow, I am sorry. You have it worse then me." He said.

"How do you think?" I asked.

"Well," He started. "Your mom is gone forever. Mine might come back sometime. Either she will leave right after or stay for a little while."

"Well you know your mom is out there somewhere. I know I will never be able to see my mom again. Yours is somewhere out there taunting you!" I told him.

He nodded. "Thanks."


	2. Pissed At Grandpa!

I smiled, really starting to like him. He was so hot, but when all of this came to an end…. Grandpa came up to his room. The look on his face was a mixture between hurt, betrayal, and hate. I looked over at Ty, he had his face in his arms, on his bed. Why was Grandpa always like this? I wasn't a little girl anymore! "Amy out of here! I told you not to talk to him, and defiantly not in HIS room talking to him! Get!" He yelled. What the hell was his problem?

"Grandpa! Ty, he's not bad! He is a normal person, who has had a rough life like everyone! Ty, he has made me feel normal again. Like nothing ever happened, like I have never lost my mother. So would you back off? Because if you send him off, I promise you, I am done!" I yelled, walking down the stairs and out of the barn. Grandpa gave Ty the death glare, then walked out of the barn.

I ran into the house, Lou was making supper. She ran after me, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the table. "What's wrong?"

"Grandpa! Like I was just in Ty's room talking to him. And Grandpa came in there and started yelling! He was like 'Oh, I told you not to talk to him!' I am like 'Grandpa he makes me feel normal again! And that he isn't a bad guy!' Why is grandpa being like this? I am not a little girl anymore." I cried.

"Amy, remember he just lost his daughter.. He doesn't want to lose his granddaughter either. Give him some time, he will sooner or later realise that Ty isn't such a bad guy. And then, you'll be happy again…" Lou told me.

"But I cant wait that long Lou! Can you maybe like talk to him?" I asked. She sighed.

"Fine." I got up and went up to my room. The entire talk Jack was listening to it. Great.

My phone buzzed when I got up to my room. It was Ty. He texted me!

_**Hey I am sorry. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble!**_Such a considerate young man he was. I laughed, starting to text him back. _**No, no, no! Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. It was my stupid Grandpa's fault! I don't know what he see's in you that is bad… **_

I sent the message, sitting on my bed. Laying down. Waiting oh waiting for my wonderful phone to buzz again. -Buzz!- I was sleeping when it buzzed, so it scared the hell out of me!

_**Well, I don't either. Do you think…. Well never mind. He would never except it…. **_Come on man! Except what? Why did u have to leave the message like that?

_**Ty….. U can tell me. I don't mind whatever it is.. And I am sure Grandpa would be fine with it, depending on what it is… TELL ME! **_I sent it… Waiting for him to text me back! Ohh god, how much I buzz…

_**Ok…. But I am sure he wont like it one little bit… Amy Fleming will you go out with me sometime? I would really like it if you said yes….. (HAHA TOLD U!) **_

I basically flew out of my bed, onto the floor with shock!

_**Did you just ask me out? Or was I reading that wrong? Sent this message.. **_But he never replied. Stupid message not to reply too.

I walked downstairs, grandpa was drinking his usual coffee when I came down. He looked at me with pleading eyes. It made me want to forgive him so much, but I couldn't. Gosh!

"Amy…." I interrupted him.

"No, Grandpa. It is my turn to talk! Just because you think he is a bad person doesn't mean he is! I like him for who he is, and god dammit I am going out with him! And I don't give a fuck weather you like it or not!" I yelled, waiting for him to respond.

"Now Amy, I was going to tell you I am sorry. But now, I am not liking your attitude, and I think it is getting worse since you have been hanging around with him." Grandpa said.

"Grandpa I am not taking NO for an answer! I am going out with him, and I want you to be happy for me. What don't you see about him that isn't good? What do you see that is bad?" I asked.

"Honey, I just don't want you to get hurt. You don't know him like I know him." He said.

"You don't know him How I know him. Grandpa he isn't really a bad guy, and I want you to see that. He is nice, capable, energetic, loving, romantic, honest, strong, perfect, amazing, hardworking, and every other good think on the planet. I didn't add anything bad." I told him.

"You really love this boy don't you?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, grandpa I do. With all my heart. And I want you to give him a chance. Because if it was you or him, I am sorry I would choose him. That is how much I love him." I smiled.

He looked convinced. "Fine, I will give him a chance. One, no more. But, if he doesn't show me he is a good person, he is done here and you will never be able to talk to him again." He said sternly.

"That is all I ask, grandpa. Thank you!" I ran over to him, and hugged him with all my might.

Ty came into the house, and smiled, but didn't say a word. Grandpa looked over at him, and smiled.

"Ty, I have something to say to you!" Grandpa said, standing up. Ty walked over to him, and told himself in his head to take it like a man.

"Yes sir!" Ty saluted.

"First thing, never salute me again! Secondly, I am sorry if it looked like I didn't like you much. Because to tell the truth, I didn't. You seemed like a horrible young man, and I was wrong for thinking that. Will you ever be able to forgive me? Choose wisely son." Grandpa explained.

Ty looked taken aback. "What? Were you apologizing to me? Me of all people." He said.

"Ty just answer the god damn question!" Grandpa shot back.

"Yes, Sir I forgive you. Now, if you don't mind my asking…." He paused.

"Go ahead son." Grandpa said.

"May I take your Granddaughter Amy out for a little bit tonight, as a date? I really like her, and I promise to take good care of her." Ty explained. I looked at him lovingly.

"Sure, Ty Bordon, you may take Amy out tonight. Have fun you to! But no funny business." Grandpa told us.

"Like what, grandpa?" I asked. "Like kissing?"

"Just go!" He yelled. "Before I change my mind!" Me and Ty laughed running out of the house together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! How r u liking this story so far? I love writing it! It is my first heartland story, and i think it is going pretty good. So please review. I cant find my reviews for the last chapter, but thank you for reviewing who ever reviewed! I really appreciated it! Review again! luv u all!<strong>


End file.
